Vile
Vile is an enemy that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Among all other enemies, Vile is one of the strongest enemies ever (besides Cashure). It is also known that he is one of Evil's minions, based on his appearance. Gregory and co. only encounter these enemies in Evil's Dimension, the Miasma Realm. Physical Appearance Vile appears as a somewhat purple creature-like demon that may resemble a reptile. It has a long hairstyle, red eyes with scars on them, sharp teeth, reaping-like claws, a hair poking from the right side of his head, and spikes on his back. Origin Of Name Vile, as his name is suggested, comes from the word "vile", a term that describes people as being completely evil, or degrading (evil suits the definition of the character more better). Attacks Vile will mainly attack Gregory & co. by biting. Unlike every other enemy in the game, Vile learns all twelve special moves. Such moves consists of Toxic, Sulfuric Blast, Sinful Punch, Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Bloodrush, Thunder, Shadow Slice, Dirt Kicker, Shocker, Doom, and Meteor Blast. Toxic, as indicated, is a poison move used by various enemies, which badly poisons the foe, causing the Badly Poisoned status. Sulfuric Blast is a move that blasts the foe with sulfuric acid. It also causes the Badly Poisoned status. Sinful Punch is a move that punches the foe with a sinful feeling of hate. It may also cause the Fear status. Fire Blast is a powerful move that blasts the foe with an all-intense fire. It may also causes the Burn status. Ice Beam is a move that hits the foe with an icy-cold beam. The move also causes the Frozen status. Bloodrush is another move that cloaks the user in a bloody-like aura and rushes towards the foe with bloody adreanaline. It is also a healing attack. How much HP the user recovers by half depends on how much damage the foe takes. Since Vile is a demon, he is one of the few enemies to use this move. Thunder is a powerful lightning move, where they send down a huge bolt to damage a foe. It also causes the Paralyzed status. Shadow Slice is a move that slices the foe with errie, shadow claws. Like Slicer, Shadow Slice has a high critical-hit boost. Dirt Kicker is a status effect move that kicks dirt in the foe's face, lowering their Accuracy slightly. Shocker is a status effect move, in which the user scares the foe, causing the Fear status. Doom is another status move, in which the user plants eerie thoughts into the foe's head, causing the Fear status. Meteor Blast is a powerful move that blasts the foe with a huge flaming meteor. It also causes the Flinch status. Since Vile is a powerful enemy, it is never encountered outside of battle, and never fights alone. It accompanies itself with two Botuli Dolls, two Supernaturals, or three Kamihazes. Vile can also be called into battle by them whenever an ally on their field is defeated. It has very high HP, as well as having high Attack. They are also worth valuable Experience Points. However, they don't bear good Special Defense, and are also kinda slow, so using special attacks would be best. They are strong on fire and ice attacks, but weak against pure attacks. Using Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and Jasmine's Heart Scepter is also a good defeat strategy for them, since they are weak against pure/holy attacks. A stronger relative of Vile is named Cruelton, which is an enemy that Gregory and co. will encounter later at the Challenge Tower. The difference between the both of them is of Cruelton's pink color, longer hairstyle, two horns sticking out from the sides of their head, two large fangs with the sharp teeth, green eyes, larger spikes on their backs, and a tattoo on their forehead. Trivia *Based on Vile's Mind Thought, it doesn't seem too reliable on using special moves. *Vile is the only enemy in the game to possess all twelve special moves. *Vile is known to actually be the second most powerful enemy, only being beaten by Cashure, which is the first powerful enemy, due to its high HP, Attack, Special Attack, and Experience Points. *Vile is one of Evil's surviving minions to be seen and encountered at the Challenge Tower. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies